


Warning

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school popular kid/nerd au requested on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

“Attention everyone.”

In the loud and crowded school corridor only three people turned their heads to Koujaku. 

“I said, everyone listen to me.” 

This time more managed to hear him and soon all the students payed him attention.

Koujaku was not only known for his fame between the girls, and according to rumors some teachers, but also for being the most popular kid. His gang was on the top of the area and had recenlty beated a rival one.

He cleared his throat before starting to speak.

“I have something very important to say to you all. More like a warning in fact.”

He moved a few steps to the side, allowing everyone to see the black hair teen that had been hidden behind him. 

“This one is here is Sei, but you probably already knew that.”

People started to whispered, questioning where this was going.

“My dear Sei told me people are picking on him for no reason.” Koujaku put a hand over the smaller boy shoulder. “And I don´t like people messing with my friends.”

He glared at them seriously. 

“If me or any of my gang members sees any of you bullying my friend here, not only he will take care of you but he will also call his brother Aoba, or like he prefers to be referred to “Sly Blue”.” 

A smirk appeared on his face. 

“And believe me, he wouldn´t be happy to hear about somebody messinf with his precious twin brother.”

Silent fell over.

“Are we understood?”

Nods of agreement and “yes” by the students.

“Okay that all. Let´s go Sei.”

The two walked away to the classroom where Sei next class was going to be.

“Was that all necessary?” Sei asked, his lips drawing a small smile.

Koujaku kissed the side of his head.

“I have to make sure my princess is safe. Or else your brother will kick me in the head.”


End file.
